La troisième hypothèse d'Aris
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont en train de marchés sur la Terre Brûlée en direction du refuge, Aris fait part de ses hypothèses à Thomas concernant les deux groupes. Attention, Spoil du deuxième Livre. Ficlet. (English readers - Use google translate if you want read this ficlet)


**Note d'Alika :**

**Dès que j'ai lu le Tome II, il y a vraiment un bout qui m'a fait marrer et j'ai voulu rajouter une troisième hypothèse selon Aris et qui, pourtant, se tient parfaitement ! Ce ficlet est un peu comme fenêtre sur un des passages originaux de l'histoire. **

**Attention, spoil.**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

><p>La troisième hypothèse d'Aris<p>

- Je crois que je sais, murmura Aris si bas que Thomas ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Je crois que je sais. Pourquoi il y avait deux groupes. Enfin, pourquoi il y en a deux crée par le WICKED.

Le blocard se tourna vers lui. Son visage affichait une expression d'une étonnante sérénité.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- En fait, j'ai _trois_ hypothèses. La _première_, c'est que les gens du WICKED essaient de sélectionner les meilleurs des deux groupes dans un but précis. Peut-être dans l'idée de nous accoupler, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- Hein ?!

Thomas était abasourdi. L'idée lui paraissait extravagante, inconcevable.

- Nous accoupler ? Arrête.

- Après le labyrinthe et ce qui vient de nous arriver dans ce tunnel, tu trouves ça tiré par les cheveux ?

- Pas faux. Très bien, et ton autre hypothèse ?

- Eh bien, c'est l'inverse, répondit Aris. Au lieu de s'intéresser aux survivants des deux groupes, peut-être qu'ils ne veulent en garder qu'un seul. Donc, soit ils font le tri parmi les garçons et les filles, soit ils font le tri entre les deux groupes. C'est la seule explication que je vois.

Il réfléchit longuement.

- D'accord, et ta troisième hypothèse ?

- Je continue à me demander pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un seul membre du sexe opposé dans chaque groupe, fit Aris.

- Peut-être pour voir le genre de conflits ou de problèmes que ça soulèverait. C'est quand même une situation unique pour étudier nos réactions.

Il faillit pouffer de rire.

- Justement, ma _troisième_ hypothèse se repose-là-dessus.

- Hein ?!

- Ils ont peut-être créé deux groupes... d'homosexuels.

- Que... Que racontes-tu là enfin ? s'étonna Thomas, des plus surpris.

- Dans le groupe B, toutes les filles étaient _lesbiennes_.

- Attend, tu veux dire que dans mon groupe A, nous sommes tous _gay_ ? Ne me met pas dans le même sac qu'eux...

- Du calme mec, encore là, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais être pris dans un Bloc pendant trois ans avec les mêmes camarades, du même sexe, sans filles ou garçons... (Aris le regarda du coin de l'œil, une lueur de malice dans les yeux)

- Ouais, pas faux.

- Et vois-tu, toi comme Rachel êtes arrivés les avant-derniers. Rachel était _bisexuelle_.

- Tu dis que je suis _bi_ ?

Aris souleva un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être... Et moi et Teresa sommes arrivés les derniers, je suis complètement _hétéros._ En général, je me souviens que la plupart des gays et lesbiennes ne sont pas très friands des hétéros, ce qui emmène sans doute une autre situation unique. Mais encore là, je ne dis pas que tous les gays et lesbiennes détestent les hétéros, c'est juste que dans mon groupe, la majorité des filles voulaient me tuer.

- C'est vrai que Teresa m'a...

Il se coupa, ne voulant pas avouer que Teresa lui faisait de l'effet, ainsi que Minho, rien qu'un petit peu et il accéléra d'allure sur le sol de terre brûlante.

- J'adore notre façon de discuter de ça, comme si on était en train de jouer aux cartes.

Aris gloussa un rire pas très convaincant, mais ça calma Thomas de son angoisse alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche. Au même moment, Minho cria à la cantonade :

- Tout le monde s'arrête ! On va se reposer un quart d'heure, puis continuer un peu en marchant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitués à soutenir le même rythme que Thomas et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**J'ai adoré écrire ce ficlet. Étant moi-même aux femmes, je me suis soudain mise à penser à cette troisième hypothèse en lisant le livre. Voilà ce que ça offre. Qu'en avez-vous penser ?**


End file.
